Perfecto para ti
by Xena11
Summary: Lucy es una Street Dancer, ella es mandada con su madre a Fiore, donde se celebra la Final Jam, así que la muchacha durante su estadía reúne a un grupo de bailarines callejeros para derrotar a los fantasmas de su pasado... Modern AU, GraLu, esta historia es una adaptación de Perfect For You de Kowareta1468. Espero que os guste, dejen reviews.


**Los trozos donde salgan bailes serán links de youtube, siento no saber escribir bailes, la historia es una adaptación de Perfect For You de Kowareta1468 y los personajes no son míos. Dejen reviews y comentarios :) Espero que os guste  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

"Cambiar a patada de frente!" Gritó Layla a sus alumnos.

"Sí, señora!" Dijeron al unísono sus estudiantes. Ella sonrió por la respuesta dada y observó las patadas.

Layla Orion era cinturón negro de tercer grado en karate, un segundo en tae kwon do, y un quinto en el kung fu. Cuatro años antes, decidió compartir su conocimiento y abrir una academia de artes marciales mixtas. Se divorció hace tres años antes y quería algo que hacer en su tiempo libre. Era profesora de todas las edades. Actualmente estaba enseñando a chicos de ocho a doce años.

"¡La patada la quiero más alta!" Exigió.

"Sí, señora!"

Layla caminó por la habitación, todo el mundo la miraba con cuidado. Se detuvo delante de una de sus favoritas, Wendy Fullbuster. Tenía once años de edad, y ya era cinturón morado. Se había unido cuando comenzó la escuela, a los siete años. Layla tendió un objetivo y la peliazul lo pateó con una fuerza que no debería ser posible para su tamaño y edad.

"Buen trabajo", dijo Layla con una sonrisa. Wendy le dio las gracias y siguió con lo suyo.

Ding!

Layla miró para ver quién entraba en su dojo. Se sorprendió al ver quién entró. Era una muchacha con el pelo largo en una coleta, ojos marrones y tenía un piercing en la nariz y otro en el ombligo. Vestía unos bombachos, camiseta nadadora negra, una chaqueta de dos colores, negro-blanco y unas nike algo gastadas.

"Bienvenidos a la escuela de artes marciales Orion." Dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. No era gran fan de los adolescentes que tenían su piercings así. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Creo que eres tú." La chica soltó un bufido. Layla estaba haciendo una suposición estereotipada. "Eres Layla, ¿no?"

"Lo soy. ¿Y tú quién eres?" Volvió a mirar a la chica de arriba abajo, tratando de averiguar quién era. Le recordaba a la típica bailarina callejera de las calles. Sabía que nunca permitiría que un hijo suyo se vistiera así. Layla tenía muchas conversaciones con sus estudiantes acerca de vestirse de tal manera.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Sonrió Lucy, empujando su piercing más a dentro. "Cuánto tiempo sin verte, mamá."

Layla pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Después de que se divorciara de su esposo hace siete años, no volvió a ver a su hija desde entonces. Dejó a su pequeña sonriente y con un vestido de verano. Por supuesto, trató de llevársela con ella, pero no consiguió ganar su custodia. No podía creer que la linda niña de diez años, que dejó atrás se convirtió en lo que se puso delante de ella.

"¡Tomaos un descanso!" Gritó la maestra. Los últimos gritos hicieron eco en las paredes. Los estudiantes se secaron el sudor de la cara y se fueron a la habitación de atrás para recuperar sus bebidas. Pudo pensar con más claridad gracias al bajo nivel de ruido. Respiró hondo.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"Preguntó con calma. Layla estaba muy orgullosa de su tono calmado. La sangre le hervía de sólo pensar en lo que hizo su ex-marido a su hija.

"Soy Street Dancer, me pilló la policía mientras escapaba y me mandaron aquí. Dijeron que algo sobre papá y sus mierdas porque me escapé hace cinco años. No lo sé, pero estoy aquí, donde se celebra la Jam final y más famosa. Y yo ganaré, tenlo por seguro." Sonrió triunfal Lucy. Su voz sonaba radiante y con mucha vida.

"¿Has estado sola durante cinco años?" Preguntó atónita. "¿En qué lugares has estado?"

"Viajé por casi todo el mundo. Estuve en París, Roma, Cuba, Estados Unidos, España, Rumanía, Grecia, etc. En todos había Street Dancers muy buenos y me dijeron que aquí se celebra la Final Jam más famosa del mundo. No puedo creer que vivas aquí en Fiore, es una suerte, así podré ganar." Río la chica. "Esta es la primera vez que he estado aquí, lo cual es sorprendente." Layla suspiró.

"Voy a averiguar qué hacer con usted más tarde. Por ahora, ir a sentarse aquí, la última pregunta... ¿Si quieres participar en la Final Jam no tendrías que tener un equipo?"

"Lo sé, por eso buscaré a los mejores." Sonrió arrogante la muchacha.

"Bueno, tengo que enseñar"Dijo secamente mientras señalaba a la zona de los padres que se sentaban a la espera de que sus hijos pudieran acabar con la clase.

Lucy rodó los ojos y encontró un asiento. Vio a su madre mostrar a los niños algún bombo raro y se lo enseñaba. Se veían tan cansados..., pero no se quejaban o se detenían, estaban flipados por lo que veían.

Unos cuantos padres entraron a recoger a sus hijos. Por lo Lucy sabía, la clase iba a terminar pronto. Estaba sentada en el asiento más alejado de la puerta, así que no tenía que sentarse con los padres. Todos parecían interesados en lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo. Esta no entendía la emoción.

"¡Os veré a todos en la siguiente clase!" Dijo Layla a sus estudiantes. Todos ellos se inclinaron ante ella y se fueron a la habitación de atrás para agarrar sus cosas. La mujer sonrió y se encaminó hacia los padres. "Vuestros hijos lo están haciendo muy bien". Les informó. "Creo que dentro de poco voy a hacer una prueba y la mayoría de los estudiantes podrán hacerlo."

Lucy vio como su madre habló con cada padre individualmente durante algunos minutos. Parecía disfrutar realmente de la enseñanza. Lucy no podía recordar a su madre, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que era una persona amable y agradable. Las pocas historias que su padre le contó de su madre la hacían parecer la bruja mala de los cuentos de hadas.

"Hola." Lucy se estremeció y miró a la niña en frente de ella. Tenía el pelo largo azul y grandes ojos marrones, sonreía brillante.

"Hola?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Eres como la Maestro Layla" Dijo."Soy Wendy. ¿Y tú?" La chica era demasiado dulce para Lucy. Estaba a punto de decir algunas palabras a la chica pero Layla intervino.

"Has estado trabajando duro" Dijo a la mujer, de rodillas junto a la chica. "Dentro de poco vas a estar tan fuerte que tu hermano antes de que te des cuenta."

"Yo no sé nada de eso." Dijo Wendy, sonrojándose. Tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda y miraba al suelo.

"Hablando del diablo." Dijo Layla. El timbre de la puerta sonó y un joven entró. Lucy lo miró de arriba a abajo.

Llevaba zapatos negros de vestir, pantalones negros y una camisa del McDonalds. Llevaba puesta al hombro una bolsa de lona negra. Se quitó la gorra roja, Lucy miró su rostro. Tenía el pelo negro-azulado y los ojos negros.

"¿Divirtiéndote cocinando hamburguesas?" Bromeó Layla. El joven rodó los ojos y cogió a Wendy para atraer su atención.

"Estas todo sudado. Le has estando dando duro ¿eh Layla?" Sonrió pícaramente Lucy. El muchacho dejó a Wendy en el suelo y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Lucy.

"Gray, esta es mi hija Lucy. Lucy, él es Gray Fullbuster." Les presentó a los dos jóvenes. Lucy rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos. Layla suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar, Gray?"

"Sí, señora" Dijo. Le revolvió el cabello de Wendy y se fue a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

"Lucy". La reprendió Layla con voz severa. "Tienes que dejar esa actitud. No sé dónde aprendiste a comportarte así, pero ahora tienes que pararlo ya. ¿Entiendes?" Lucy volvió a rodar los ojos.

"Lo que sea." Murmuró. No le gustaba cómo su madre estaba siendo tan controladora. Estaba cansada del viaje en avión, y con hambre horrible. Realmente no estaba de humor para ser regañado.

Gray salió de la sala, llevaba pantalones deportivos negros, una camiseta gris muy apretada y un cinturón negro atado a la cintura. Era cinturón negro en karate.

Layla se quitó la camiseta de manga larga, revelando una camisa de tirantes blanca. Llevaba los mismos pantalones negros que Gray. Ambos estaban descalzos.

"Cuando estés listo." Dijo Layla, poniendo su pelo en una coleta. Gray estiró los brazos, se inclinó y tocó el suelo, luego estiró las manos sobre su cabeza. Y las puso en alto. Layla siguió a su acción.

"Qué están haciendo?" Le preguntó a Wendy. Vio como Gray arremetió contra Layla. Empezaron a darse puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro. Esquivaron los ataques del otro sin problemas.

"Gray va a representar Maestro Layla en el NYMAC", explicó Wendy."Él es muy bueno en el karate."

"¿Qué es el NYAML?" Preguntó Lucy.

"NYMAC" Corrigió. "Son las siglas de Nathional Youth Martial Arts Competition."

"¿Quieres que participan todo Fiore?" Preguntó Lucy, emocionada, Fiore era un país más bien pequeño.

"Sí!" Sonrió. "Gray fue el primer estudiante de Maestra Layla. Comenzó a enseñar hace seis años, un año después de que se mudó aquí. Después de vio lo bien que lo estaba haciendo Gray y decidió abrir una escuela. Eso fue hace cuatro años."

"Osea, que la NYMAC es como la Final Jam de Fiore." Preguntó excitada.

"Sí, supongo." Después Wendy giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano.

Lucy vio Gray dar una patada lateral a Layla. Ella cayó al suelo, pero rodó rápido y se puso de pie. El muchacho lanzó un puñetazo, pero le agarró el puño. Le dio el la mandíbula con el codo. Este, cayó al suelo.

"Gray. "Gritó Wendy. Corrió hacia su hermano. Se incorporó y se limpió la sangre de su labio. La sangre fue cayendo más rápido.

"Eso fue un poco duro, ¿no te parece?". Resopló el chico. "Maldita sea." Protestó. Wendy corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación y agarró un trapo. Lo mojó y se lo puso en la boca.

"Anímate, Gray!" Gritó Layla. "¿Crees que la gente va a ser fácil? Esos chicos son brutales. He visto como rompían costillas. Todo vale. ¡Ahora levántate y lucha!"

Gray sonrió y le entregó Wendy el trapo. Fue a quejarse, pero vio la mirada Layla que le estaba dando y rápidamente volvió a donde estaba Lucy.

"Ella es una perra." Dijo Lucy mientras observaba a Layla atacar una vez más.

"¡No digas cosas así!" Wendy se quedó sin aliento. "Maestra Layla sabe qué es lo mejor para cada uno de nosotros." Lucy se burló y se cruzó de brazos.

"Por supuesto, ¿acaso no me has visto como he quedado?" Se burló.

Después de treinta minutos, la lucha por fin terminó. Gray hizo un barrido, mientras que Layla caía puso su antebrazo en su cuello y la tiró al suelo con más fuerza. Puso una ligera presión en la garganta, parando su respiración, su mano libre sostenía sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban sosteniendo sus piernas hacia abajo. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Él la soltó y la ayudó a levantarse. La mujer le agarró del brazo y lo lanzó por encima del hombro y se rió.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Creo que es la primera vez que me has ganado!" Dijo mientras reía.

Gris gruñó y se sentó.

"No creo que la llave no era necesario." Gruñó mientras se sentaba, poco después Wendy se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

"¡Buen trabajo!" La vitoreó su hermana pequeña.

"Es suficiente por esta noche. Creo que vamos a trabajar en tu fuerza en la próxima clase. Pareces perder cuando el oponente es más veloz." Dijo Layla. "Después de cambiarnos, vayámonos todos a comer a algún lugar, invito yo." Gray se levantó y se fue.

"¡Lucy!"La llamó Layla. La rubia levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre. "Lleva tu bolsa a arriba."

"¿Arriba? ¿Quieres decir que vivimos aquí ?" Preguntó.

"Tenemos un apartamento de cuatro dormitorios en el piso de arriba, date prisa, me muero de hambre."

Lucy puso los ojos y llevó su bolsa al piso de arriba. Se sorprendió, el lugar era grande. Por lo que veía supuso que la primera estancia era el salón. En la puerta de la derecha se encontraba la cocina, en el pasillo, había cinco puertas. La primera un baño y el resto habitaciones. El primer dormitorio se utilizaba como oficina, la segunda era un dormitorio con diplomas colgados, supuso que era la habitación de su madre, el tercer dormitorio se parecía a un cuarto de un adolescente. Lucy no le dio mucha importancia. Y la última era verde, con una cómoda, una cama, un armario y una mesa. Su presentimiento le dijo que sería la suya a partir de ahora.

Suspiró y saltó sobre la cama. No se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba realmente. Se tumbó en la cama y cayó dormida...

**¿Os ha gustado? Dejen reviews y comentarios. La historia es una adaptación.**


End file.
